Cass Jones's Rules for Living
by Kianira
Summary: Welcome one and all, young and old, normal and... not so much, to my crazy, twisted life! With Quidditch, homework, and oh yeah, an unknown father, fifth year's surely gonna be something! Rated T 'cause I have paranoia issues...


**Harry Potter fic two! Sorry to those who hoped I might be over my writer's block for Rose Quartz, I'm still thinking on it. It'll be good, though. **

** What's Rose Quartz, you ask? Well…**

** Rose Quartz is my first HP fic. It is Rose/Scorpius, and reaching the climax. This is a bit of a companion fic, but you will understand it if you haven't read RQ. This will be central around an OC I created, Cassiopeia Jones, and her story. If you have heard the full story of Dean Thomas, this is similar, but quite different, if that makes any sense whatsoever. **

** Just so all of my RQ fans know, I'm not giving up on that. I will finish it, mark my words. But the damned plot bunny just won't leave me alone…**

** Disclaimer – I don't own Harry Potter, just Cass. And some others, but that will all be revealed soon…**

_Cass Jones's Rules for Living_

•_Introductions are boring. Sadly, they're necessary._

Well, if I'm going to tell my story, I might as well introduce myself. I'm Cass Jones. Cass is short for _Cassiopeia_ (cue fake barf, please, maestro). My crazy mum thought that would be just a _lovely _name. Uh, think again, Mum.

Speaking of names, recognize my last one? Well, of course, wouldn't any wizard that hasn't been living under a freaking _rock_ for the past, what? Forty years? Yes, I am related to Gwenog Jones, controversial former beater/captain for the Holyhead Harpies. Let me explain…

I'm the daughter of Rhea Jones, who is the daughter of Hestia Jones, cousin of Gwenog. Not that this distant relation makes me some amazing beater or anything. Nope, I'm a keeper. Damn good one, too, according to James, captain of the one and only Gryffindor Quidditch Team.

Before we venture farther into my story, I have to get one thing across.

I, Cass Lyra Jones, _love _Quidditch.

I'm the only one, well, besides James, but he's psyched to have Captain this year, that doesn't really mind waking up early for Quidditch practice. My Striker 250 is my prized possession. Nobody is allowed to touch it, with the threat of a slow, painful death.

I live in a, well, a poorer part of Cardiff, Wales in a decent two-bedroom apartment with my mum. We used to live in a good-sized house, but Mum hated her job at the Ministry, so one day she just quit. Now she works as a secretary to someone's secretary for the Caerphilly Catapults. The thing is, Mum doesn't really care for Quidditch, which brings me to my next topic.

My other half, second X chromosome, the big, obvious, gaping hole in my life, my father. Who he is, I have no freaking idea. Mum doesn't talk about him, and she ignores me when I ask. But I do know that he loves Quidditch, because she gets a little gleam in her eye when I talk about it, like she's slipped into the past, to him. Maybe he could talk about Quidditch for days on end, needing to eat or even freaking _breathe _was a thing of the past.

She loved him, a lot. But, you know, life is life, and they couldn't be together, that's all she'll ever tell me.

Whoever he may be, he doesn't know I exist. They split before Mum knew she had me, and by then, it was too late, apparently.

I used to wonder who he was, but now I've kind of given up. I've got my friends, my mum, my honorary parents (the Potters and Weasleys). But I think I'll always have that nagging sense, the one that sees a random dude in Diagon Alley and thinks, maybe that's him! That's the piece that's been missing in my puzzle for fifteen years, turns out it was right there all the time. But another part of me has some common sense, and keeps me from running straight over there _just to make sure_. That part knows that my father isn't some random person on the street. Even with the little amount Mum has told me, he's certainly something special. That much I know.

But that's enough of my problems.

My best friend in the entire world is the one, the only, the famous (more like infamous, depending on which end of her Bat Bogey Hex you're on…) Rose Weasley. I must say, we do make an odd couple (not _that_ kind of couple, mind you.). The flame-haired bookworm befriends the ghetto-fab badass from the block. It's the kind of thing that only happens in stories, well, and Hogwarts.

Ahem. Back to the point…

She's the only really good friend that isn't on the House Quidditch Team. The team is like my family, and ironically enough, most of them are Rose's family. There's James, Seeker, who's also captain. Our three Chasers are Lily and Al Potter, and Ada Springer. Al's a good guy; he's kind of the rock in our crazy team. Lily's just damn fun to be around. Ada is muggleborn, and a bit of a loner, but really kind.

For Beaters, we have Roxanne and Dominique Weasley. Dom's a little spitfire, always with a snide remark up her sleeve. She's a tiny thing, but she can hit a bludger like nobody's business. Roxanne, well, everyone loves Roxanne. Despite being a bit… different everywhere else, the Quidditch Pitch is her home.

And, in case you've forgotten, I'm the fantabulous keeper.

Our team is quite odd, to say the least. Just mention strawberries before any important game. But be careful, James will kill you for it.

Despite our oddities, we are unstoppable. We've won the House Tournament every year we've had this team. Professor Longbottom loves us for it, and I suspect Professor McGonagall still holds on to a bit of her Gryffindor pride when we win.

As long as I could ramble on about Quidditch and our absofrikinlutely amazing team, I'm here to tell you my story, and I intend to do just that.

It all started because I was too lazy to write my Potions essay.

**And end of chapter! Next one **_**should **_**be out soon… no promises though. I've been known to be lazy to the extreme…**

**The Gryffindor Quidditch team was **_**loosely**_** based on my horn section (I say my because I'm co-principal, it's even printed in the program!) or at least the upper part of it. Strawberries is real, but I had no part in the beginnings of it, something about last year's co-principal thinking about strawberries while playing…? I don't know, but it's amusing to say the least. The other co-principal this year is loosely based off James and Albus. Lily's based mainly off the third horn, he's… just him. I based Dominique **_**very loosely**_** off the fourth horn. But she's really nice. And I find myself falling into the character of Ada, maybe a little off Roxanne. But this is all very loosely, remember. If any of them ever read this, well… there ya go, my little tribute to JWE 2011. **

**Any guesses at the plotline? Review! All though, I've made it pretty obvious… but don't ruin the story for yourselves, now. Unless you want to.**

**And always remember to**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Now if only we could turn that into a flashing neon sign...**

**Love most,**

**Kia**


End file.
